


A Finger For Your Thoughts

by last_ARKangel



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Murder, Power Dynamics, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Ringfinger Leonhard had seen betrayal and had lost his faith in family. She simultaneously changed that and reverted it.





	A Finger For Your Thoughts

So naive was the girl, wanting a family from those who had chosen the invading life. Being a child of Rosaria was merely a lifestyle not a bonding experience. Leonhard had given up his heir duties after the fire had scarred him for life, leaving him being a joke of a noble. Rosaria's line of work had fit his need for a place to hide his face while dishing out chaos. Heysel was merely young and naive about their hierarchy otherwise the woman wouldn't be so desperate to convince him that family was necessary. His own parents had tried to hide away his disfigurement as if he was no longer worthy of the title of lord. Soon the bitch would learn but that didn't stop him from playing with her head.

It had started with sarcastic comments and fake honeyed words but now as he pinned her against the stone brick wall of the manor he knew she was his to teach a lesson to. So impressionable as she looked up at his still masked face with attentiveness he almost laughed. His armored gloves still equipped as he cupped her face and leaned forward, whispering into her ear, “Seems I have caught my prey at last, little dove. Submit and maybe I'll take it easy on your virgin body.” Heysel bit her lip and merely nodded in silence. So ready to obey as he had manipulated her to. When Rosaria had sent him to recruit her he had never expected the woman to be so easy to obtain. A daughter of a once thought lost kingdom, the newest finger was filled with venom and need to be wanted. If only she had not latched onto his guidance so bloody well.

Pinning her hands above her head with one hand, the other deftly undid her armor piece by piece till she was shivering from the cold against her naked skin. So obedient as he let her hands go and directed her to her knees. Gloves were dropped so he could properly undo his belt and drop his pants. The look on the inexperienced finger before him confirmed his suspicions about the girl. A single finger lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him with a quivering lip trying to force back a cry of nervousness. Perhaps he would go easy on her and make the girl further into his debt. “I'd remove the mask but I fear you would only turn and run. The world has left it's scars upon my face and I do not wish to frighten you,” he said with partial honesty and partial need to get her to not see him as a monster and do what he wanted her to.

“But what if I don't care what you look like underneath the mask?” 

The question threw him for a loop and caused him to flinch. No one had wished to see the deformity the flames had caused. The ones that had seen his own mother pull away with disgust. Hesitantly he removed his mask and when the girl didn't flinch at the sight of his face he realized perhaps the girl deserved a bit more pity. He could hate her hope and the need for validation and comfort but he couldn't ignore that she was the first person to look upon him without pushing him aside. Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet. Armor was shed so they were on even ground, both fully exposed to the cold air. Still the girl had not looked at him once with hatred or fear over the burn marks covering his entire body. Leading her to the bed and nodding for her to lie upon the many furs covering it to help warm her.

Heysel looked so young and vulnerable before him that he almost felt bad for what he had requested of her. The soft touches as he caressed her skin were but a reminder of trysts he had indulged in before the fire. The women and men he had bedded before her had all known what they were doing. A nod towards the potion on the nightstand for her to drink to which she did. One brewed to make sure no children came of their night together. Once that was over with and only then did he let his fingers slip into her folds, teasing her as he squirmed and moaned. The girl deserved a taste of what could bring her back to his bed if he had need to curb urges. Soon his tongue joined his fingers in exploring her, brushing her clit to elicit another youthful moan. When he finally got her to climax she cried out louder than he had heard from anyone. Perhaps virgins were just naturally more sensitive. After their night together he'd never get to test the theory on her again.

Pulling away caused the girl to pout while trying to catch her breath. Cute he thought to himself but still not ready for what was to come. Pushing into Heysel caused much more whimpers as she adjusted to him inside her. Once he felt she was ready he started with a slow pace, keeping things simple enough for her to call for a reprieve. Her want however was there as she moaned loudly, nails digging into his back as soon as he upped his pace. The blood staining the furs beneath them as he claimed her, Heysel seemed to have lost all care about him deflowering her body. Leonhard was not one for taking things slow unless it involved carefully planned murder. This was new but not all too different. 

Hours later found Heysel collapsed asleep while Leonhard rested his back against the headboard sipping from his flask while he contemplated his further actions. The girl had been so bright and eager to please but now that the deed was done he for the first time in a long time felt guilt eat at him. The fabled Ringfinger was feeling like he had committed a crime for just sleeping with his student he had meant to manipulate. That was not how he had planned things at all. The girl had curled into his side as she moved in her sleep, looking so pure despite the fact he had knowledge of just how many people she had brought to the grave. A part of him screamed at him to leave before she woke and never attempt things again. It would break the girl and his plaything would be at his beck and call. A perfect end to their dance. That would have worked had he not kissed her like he meant it. A person who didn't fuck for the pity once they saw the scars. It had been a moment of weakness but he knew that he didn't regret it. Just as he wouldn't end up regretting what would happen later. If anyone asked he left early, not pulled the girl into his lap as he made slow love to her.

The other fingers would question why he no longer mocked the girl but he kept quiet except to tell them that he had found a much more suitable method at keeping Heysel in her place. Sure old Hawkwood gave him looks when they crossed paths in the old keep when he searched for her, knowing the girl had full protection in the swamp land. All he gave the traitor was word that he wouldn't hurt the youngest member of Rosaria's fingers. Madness didn't drive him but once the Ashen One came he knew that this was the ultimate test. Giving the young girl in the shrine a cracked orb, teasing them like he once teased Heysel. That had been fine till he learned that the Yellowfinger had died to the knight. Rosaria had refused to work her magic to bring the girl back and so began the plan. 

Leonhard was an expert of betrayal and while it hurt to brush off the death of Heysel to the Ashen One he needed to keep the act up. Walls formed and he turned cold and soon his own mistress died, leaving the black orb as a special calling card. If the Ashen One wanted to make her strike he would be ready. Patiently waiting in the room high atop Anor Londo, the assassin waited patiently. Soon the presence of his soon to be victim arrived. The taunting was clear, either he avenged the girl or he was sent to join her. The magic he wielded was strong and at first the fight went in his favor. The Ashen One forced to use up all their estus but so had he. Going to drink the potion he found he was empty and that only fueled his magical blade's swipes or it did till he watched his enemy dodge under it and get behind him.

The blade pierced his back and soon he saw it through his chest as he collapsed to his knees. Blood dripped from his lips, dripping from beneath his mask. He had failed her. The girl who had looked at him like he was something to admire. Heysel had treated his scars as if they were what made him special. The nights she had crawled into his bed had been worth it, watching him unravel her with every single touch. Now he was just a bitter old man who knew he had lost. In his last final moments unbeknownst to the woman who had killed him he whispered, “Heysel I'm sorry. I should have saved you.” All the memories flooded his vision as it slowly grew dark until all he saw was a hallucination of the girl reaching for him and in death he joined her. Ringfinger Leonhard was dead for good.


End file.
